


Blue Skin

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Nudity, The Crawling Flesh, awkwardness because of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The immediate aftermath of Buzz and Mira giving themselves the antidote inThe Crawling Flesh: nudity.





	Blue Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr in September 2012 for a prompt: "a story when Buzz and Mira turn back to normal after they were blobs in " **The Crawling Flesh**."

Once inside the station and in a room that could duplicate the antidote to give to the rest of the station, Buzz and Mira sprayed the antidote on themselves.

It took a moment for the antidote to take effect and turn them back from one amorphous blob sharing space together to two autonomous persons in the bodies of their birth.

They had shut their eyes when the antidote had been applied as a reflex, and after a long moment had passed, and Buzz had managed to breathe deeply several times, he opened his eyes.

He looked at his hands seeing that they were his normal hands, five fingers on each hand, his hands and his arms looking just like they had when he had put his suit on that morning.

“Yes, we’re back in our actual bodies!” Buzz exclaimed. “How about you, Mira?”

He turned to the side to look at Mira, catching a glimpse of more blue skin than he had been used to seeing from Mira and exclaimed in surprise “Sweet Mother of Venus!”

And Mira’s eyes met his eyes before briefly darting downwards and the next thing she did was exclaim a shout that didn’t sound anything like a word more like “Ahh!” before doing a sort of twirl, her backside being the next thing he saw of her.

“Sorry!” Buzz exclaimed quickly. He looked away, looking at something other than the Crown Princess of Tangea, his friend, and his second-in-command’s naked body, like the room itself.

And he looked down at himself, and realized, he, like Ranger Nova, was completely naked.

“Oh goodness!” Buzz exclaimed. He placed his hands over his crotch, using that as the best way to cover up, and added, “We’re clothingless!”

“No! Really?!” Mira exclaimed in that sarcastic voice he was used to. “Ugh, first being a blob sharing a body with you and now this!”

“This room has er, er, er, clothing, right?” Buzz said walking around awkwardly with one hand covering his nether regions, looking at the features of the room, relieved to see cabinets in the room.

“I hope so,” Mira said.

They managed to find body suits, like the ones they wore under their Star Command space suit, and put them on.

And as they put the suits on, Buzz cleared his throat and said, “Sorry about that. I did not mean to look at your nakedness, Mira.”

“Sorry, I, er, looked at you, sir,” Mira said.

“Uh, can we just not talk about this incident, Princess?” Buzz asked.

“Agreed.”


End file.
